Current law
This page lists all bills passed in the MHoC that are currently in force in TSRland. All legislation in force in real life also applies to TSRland, unless it is contradicted by MHoC legislation. Legislation on this page is ordered by category. Financial policy and the economy * B1440 – Finance Act 2018 * B1446 – Sunday Trading Hours Act 2019 * B1492 – Taxation of Minors Act 2019 * B1493 – VAT Threshold (Reform) Act 2019 * B1496 – Enterprise Investment Scheme (Reform) Act 2019 * B1498 – Finance Act 2014 (Amendment) Act 2019 * B1499 – Single Income Tax Act 2019 * B1500 – Value Added Tax Act 1994 (Amendment) Act 2019 * B1537 – Sovereign Investment Bill 2019 Home affairs and justice * B1385 – Defamation Act 2013 (Amendment) Act 2018 * B1386 – Drug (Decriminalisation) Act 2018 * B1389 – The Law Reform (Murder) Act 2018 * B1397 – Right of Access to Personal Data Act 2018 * B1408 – Violence Reduction Unit Act 2018 * B1412 – Sex Trade Legalisation Act 2018 * B1420 – Positive Action (Repeal) Act 2018 * B1422 – Police Reform Act 2018 * B1432 – Statutory Sentence for Rape, Sexual Assault by Penetration, and Related Offences Concerning Children Act 2018 * B1441 – Sexual Offences Act 2003 (Amendment) Act 2018 * B1458 – Children and Young Persons Act 1933 (Amendment) Act 2019 * B1467 – Prohibition of Media Identification of Suspects Act 2019 * B1478 – Proscription Act 2019 * B1501 – Marriage (Minimum Age) Act 2019 * B1504 – Public Places (Wheelchair Accessibility) Bill 2019. * B1511 – Vagrancy Bill 2019. * B1512 – Drinking Water Bill 2019. * B1514 – Extraction Act 2003 (Amendment) 2019. * B1523 – Freedom of Speech Bill 2019. * B1525 – Inclusivity of titles by DBS Providers 2020. * B1532 – The Animal Welfare Bill 2019 * B1533 – Preservation of War memorials Bill 2019. * B1534 – Assisted Dying Act 2018 (Amendment) Bill 2019 * B1549 – Employment Tribunal Bill 2020 Foreign affairs and defence * B1453 – Foreign Aid Control Act 2019 * B1489 – Foreign Aid Target Act 2019 * B1520 – Foreign Funding Restrictions Bill 2019 * B1530 – Foreign Funding Restrictions (Amendment) Bill 2019. Health * B1404 – Prohibition of Conversion Therapy Act 2018 * B1415 – Assisted Dying Act 2018 * B1497 – Missed GP Appointment Act 2019 Education * B1430 – School Standards and Framework Act 1998 (Amendment) Act 2018 * B1431 – Education Act 1996 (Amendment) Act 2018 * B1433 – Education Commissions Act 2018 * B1452 – Qualification of Teachers Act 2018 (Repeal) Act 2019 * B1462 – Educational Indoctrination Act 2019 * B1505 – The Protection of Public Examinations Bill 2019 Work and pensions * B1392 – Trade Union Act 2018 * B1473 – Holiday (Statutory Leave Entitlement) Act 2019 * B1490 – Trade Union (Public Responsibility) Act 2019 * B1521 – Repeal of the Trade Union Act 2018 (2019) Environmental and energy policy * B1468 – Can and Bottle Deposit Act 2019 * B1471 – Energy Pricing Restrictions Act 2019 * B1491 – Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981 (Amendment) Act 2019 * B1510 – Ultra Low Emissions Zone Bill 2019. Digital, culture, and media policy * B1417 – Broadcasting and Advertising Conduct Authority Act 2018 * B1421 – Digital Reform Act 2018 Transport * B1449 – Licensing of Drivers Act 2019 * B1516 – Car Park Safety Bill 2019. Constitutional reform * B1460 – Monarchy (Administration) Act 2019 * B1461 – Monarchy (Secularism) Act 2019 Miscellaneous * B1383 – Great Repeal Act 2018 * B1438 – Integrity of Government Services Act 2018 * B1482 – European Union (Withdrawal Referendum) Act 2019 * B1519 – Recall of MPs Act 2015 (Amendment) Bill 2019. * B1522 – Prorogation Bill 2019. * B1550 – Marriage (Same Sex Couples) Act 2013 (Amendment) Bill 2020 Category:MHoC documents and pages